The Other Man
by M4inStr33t
Summary: Ray never communicates to Callie that he has made a deal with the DA, and comes home to find his wife in bed with another man.


Summary: Ray never communicates to Callie that he has made a deal with the DA, and comes home to find his wife in bed with another man. A play on what could have happened at the end of Season 1 "Breaking 80".

I found this show on Netflix, and just started watching Season 2. I only allow myself 1 episode a week, so I can hopefully make it last until Season 4 is out on DVD. This is just something that popped into my head as I was watching the end of Season 1.

No infringement intended.

All Grammar errors are mine. Hopefully there aren't too many.

* * *

_Callie's House_

No matter where you are sleeping on the bed, it always seems that the tiniest sliver of morning sunlight finds its way right where your eyes are. Jim, blinking awake, leaned over the bed in search of his phone that was still in his pants pocket, it reading 6:47am, he clicked the button to turn it off before placing it on the bedside table. Rolling over, he jostled the bed and Callie enough to have her stretch her arms above her head, causing the sheet to slide down and Jim to smile at her naked chest.

"What are you smiling at?" Callie asked, her eyes squinted and voice groggy from sleep.

"Oh, you know, just thinking about last night." He smiled, which caused Callie to smile, his hand reaching up to drag the sheet lower.

Leaning over he placed his hand on the other side of her head and pushed himself up to be above her, sliding his body to rest in between her legs. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning." He said, still smiling, dragging his open-mouth kisses down her neck, over her collarbone heading to her chest.

"It's a very good morning." Callie responded, arching her back and placing a hand in the hair at the back of his neck, scratching his scalp and the other curling into the sheets at her side.

The lovers so engrossed in the current happenings didn't hear the front door open and close or the man make his way to where they were now located. They, also, weren't aware of him stopping short just before the doorway when he heard Callie call out Jim's name, in a deep breathy whisper.

The smile slowly dropping off his face, he closed his eyes and the man he used to be, criminal extraordinaire, appeared in a matter of seconds as rage and anger took over. It took even less time for his mind to remember the Ruger 9mm on the top shelf of the hall closet. Slowly stepping backwards towards said closet, he carefully opened the door and reached behind the box of Christmas ornaments to feel the cold metal of the weapon that was going to send him back to prison. For life.

Ray flipped the gun over in his hands many times, finally making his decision, he brought his hand to his face and wiped the single tear off his cheek he allowed himself to shed before turning back around and heading straight for the bedroom him and his wife shared for the past fifteen years.

As he got back to the doorway he heard the tell-tale grunt from the man, Jim, as Callie called him, signaling the end of 'that' round and made the bile rise in his throat.

"Oh God, that was amazing." Callie said, still breathing hard.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there." Jim responded, rolling off of her and propping himself against the headboard.

Ray, for the first time, walked into the room with the gun in-hand at his side.

"You want to know what's amazing… is the fact that I come home to surprise my wife and son and find her in bed with another man."

Ray looked on in almost eerie happiness as both of the people in bed whipped their head to stare at him. Eyes wide.

Callie was the first to speak. "Ray! What are you doing here?" She started scrambling to get out of bed.

"Stay where you're at Callie." Ray raised the gun, and pointed it at her.

Leaning back against the headboard, she tried to raise the sheet higher up her chest. While thanking the Lord and everything holy that Jeff was away at soccer camp until next weekend.

"What's the matter, baby. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Ray motioned to the sheet.

"Don't talk to her like that." Jim, his brain finally making an appearance and working out that this man was Ray, was trying to buy a little time to come up with a plan.

"Don't talk to her like what, the whore that she is? She's my wife, and I will talk to her any damn way I please, or if you forgot…let me remind you." Ray raised the gun this time aiming at Jim's chest.

"Ray, Stop! He didn't know I was married." Callie was starting to panic.

"Really, now you've gone from cheating to lying; because my mom told me about this detective friend you've had over on many occasions and the conversations about me. Or was that another guy and you _are_ a whore?" Ray said, smirking, raising his hand to tap his chin with his fingers, pretending to think.

Jim tired of being stranded on the bed naked, he leaned over the bed to get his pants…

"What are you doing?" Ray still had the gun pointed at him.

"I'm putting my pants on, if that's okay with you. I love being naked, you know it airs the boys out and all but this is getting a little awkward."

He grabbed his pants trying to keep from flashing everyone in the room and put them on with the sheet still wrapped around his waist. Grabbing a shirt he seen on the floor, he handed it to Callie to put on.

Jim had an ulterior motive, he was used to being the hero or being able to get out of sticky situations, such as, the one he found himself in. Getting his pants off the floor was a good excuse to get unwrapped from the sheets, he knew he was going to try to tackle Ray, but he needed to be as ready as possible and struggling to rid himself of the sheets was an easy way to get himself and possibly Callie killed.

Ray, having lowered the gun back to his side, started pacing the length of the master bedroom rubbing his head and running his hand through his hair. He was mumbling to himself, something Jim and Callie couldn't make out. Jim, thinking Ray was distracted enough, decided it was now or never and waited until Ray turned around, to walk back the other direction and lunged across the bed towards Ray, what he didn't expect was Ray actually using the gun. He felt the pain almost immediately after he heard the gun go off. He fell to the floor, curling in on himself, and trying to support the shoulder-blade that now had a gaping hole in it, and was steadily oozing blood down his chest on to the hardwood floors.

"Jim!" Callie jumped off the bed, not paying any attention to her naked lower half and trying to get to Jim.

Using the gun handle, Ray pistol-whipped the side of her head, knocking her unconscious, making her fall to the ground right by Jim's head.

Ray wanting to hit Jim, from the moment he walked into the room, did just that; closing his fist, he couldn't contain the rage he felt towards the man who took his wife away from him. He delivered hit after hit, with Jim trying to block him, but the pain in his shoulder preventing him from doing just that. Ray continuing to hit and kick at Jim's face, ribs and stomach was satisfied when the other man passed out cold, next to Callie.

* * *

_Meanwhile  
FDLE Office – 10:24am_

"Director Manus, I believe we might have a problem." Daniel, the ever shy, intern knocked on the door frame of the Director's office.

"What's the matter, Daniel?" The director, looking up from the stack of paperwork on her desk, made eye-contact with the nervous kid.

"I got a call from Broward County Sheriff's Department, they have a body, and I've tried calling the detective about 15 times and he isn't picking up his phone. Which is really strange for him because he _always_ picks up his phone?" Daniel, finally walking into the room said, rambling a bit, looking more concerned by the second.

"Why did he leave the office?" Manus questioned.

"That's the thing, Director. He never showed up this morning."

* * *

What do ya'll think? Want me to continue?


End file.
